


Memorial Day BBQ Request Shorts

by AxelGrey1



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Non-fatal Cannibalism, cook vore, regen cannibalism, regen serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: A collection of cannibalistic shorts of RPFs requested by my DeviantArt followers
Relationships: KJ Apa/Casey Cott, Spider-Man Actors/ All the MCU guys, Zac Efron/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Memorial Day BBQ Request Shorts

**Memorial Day BBQ Shorts:**

**Frathouse Food**

**Zac Efron decides to take up the Frat’s invite to come to their Memorial Day BBQ and finds out he’s the meat**

Zac had been invited to Frat Parties since his starring in The Neighbor’s movies and damn was it fun…but these guys were a bit odd. The number of guys in the frat’s Memorial Day Alumni Barbecue Brunch telling him they had to get him on the grill…he wasn’t…he wasn’t brought here to be grill-master was he?

A bit later Zac was shirtless and in just his briefs after his clothing was cut off him as it was for a few other people. They started a drinking game which eventually got Zac real drunk…drunk enough to not fight as he was tied up hand and foot, stuck into a kiddy pool of beer and seasonings. He wasn’t sure what was going on but being the guy now naked in a kiddy pool of beer being ogled was more the way things went at these parties. The seasonings were a different thing but he was drunk enough to disregard it. 

“Time for the grill!” One of the brothers told him with a smile as he was lifted. His hands were tied to each end of a metal pole as were his ankles. He just chuckled. Sex toy? This was new. But then he was jolted as he felt his back get hotter and hotter then suddenly a loud sizzling sound and he was laid down…the large grill in the middle of the party. A large cheer erupted that covered out his crying out. 

Thankfully for Zac, his head was taken off before the pain became too much and it was passed around, being fucked through both ends by the frat boys before they all joined in and tore off whatever they wanted, reducing him to some cracked open bones so the marrow could be sucked out.

**Casey Cooked**

****

**Casey Cott finds out he should’ve stayed away from KJ while he was bulking up (Grilled up)**

Casey had heard from PAs that some assistants and their own fellow PA’s had never come back when KJ App invited them over during his time he spent bulking up before the season but he doubted it’d be a problem if he took up KJ’s invite to come over to his place for a bit of Memorial Day BBQ. So he walked in with a bowl of potato salad and noticed it was just the two of them he did get a bit of a chill down his spine. He could smell the wood fire from the backyard and noticed KJ Removing his jacket. 

“Thanks for coming. I’ve been starving.”Was all Casey heard as his eyes focused on the large homemade BBQ Grill in the backyard that the fire was placed under. What brought him back to the current moment was KJ Fondling his chest. “You’ve really been filling out recently. I can tell you were following that regimen I sent you.”

“Yeah…” Casey muttered, turned on but still focused on that grill. It was odd that the invite to come over for a BBQ came with a fitness regime and orders to not eat the day before but he’d assumed it was just because there’d be a lot of food. 

Now his shirt was off. KJ noticed the way he stared at the grill after a minute. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to the meal but I think we need to get you ready first.” With that KJ hiked Casey onto his shoulder and brought him out to the backyard, setting him onto a large metal counter in the outdoor luxe cooking area. Casey felt his cock spring out, fully hard, when his shorts were ripped off following his shoes and socks.“You got a whole lot to work with.” KJ Smiled, leaning down and taking Casey’s cock in his mouth as he dipped his hand in the brown sauce filled bowl. He then started rubbing it all over Casey, dipping his other hand in it to massage the dark brown sauce into his fellow actor’s skin until he was brown tinted from the neck down. 

“Wh-what’s going on?” Casey asked, still in a daze from watching KJ suck his cock, easily turning onto his hands and knees as KJ ate his ass out and coated his entire back as he did his front.

“Well bud, I just coated you in some barbecue sauce so that when you cook you’ll taste great…thanks for helping me bulk up for next season, dude.” He winked. He then grabbed Casey and rolled him over and onto the grill that was net to the table. Casey’s sauced skin sizzled on the hot gridiron, he tried spasmed all over the grill, KJ prodding him with a dual-pronged meat fork whenever he’d get too close to falling off. After about an hour Casey had started losing feeling and stilled, spread out on the grill. Kj took a pair of heat-safe gloves and apron, leaning over to flip Casey to make sure he got grill lines on both sides. After a bit of cosmetic cookingKJ pulled Casey off the grill, onto the table again. Casey groaned low and quietly as KJ smiled. “Damn…gonna miss working with you…” He leaned inland tore off a chunk of meat from his pec. “But I am so happy I got to eat you…thanks bud.” 

**Spider-Man Buffet**

**Marvel Throws a Holiday BBQ Buffet with All Three Spider-Man Actors as the main course for their Casts!**

**Tobey-Grilled**

**Andrew- Stewed**

**Tom- Rotisserie**

Everyone in the marvel casts was invited by Tom to his house in America to a special Memorial Day barbecue. He let them know that all they had to bring was their empty stomachs. As the first people arrived they were ushered to the large back yard where the smell of cooking pork was overwhelming especially coming from behind a large curtained area that no one was allowed to peek into. 

The moment that the last marvel castmate walked in and got their drink Tom’s voice, prerecorded.

“Thanks for coming, everyone!” Small applause. “I have a special surprise for you all. I got a couple of my fellow Spider-Men to help me out in serving up what I hear is a lot of your favorite meat…” 

Then the curtain dropped and a delicious sight greeted them all. The smell of pork was longpork. On three platters in front of each boy piled with cuts of pre-cut and cooked meat. Cuts of feet, pec steaks, ass cheek ham slices, a few cocks in hot dog buns but above each of them was even better.

The three, regen serum injected past and present Spider-Man actors being cooked in their ways. 

Tobey Maguire was writhing on a large grill, moaning as with every writhe grill marks could be seen. 

Andrew Garfield was bobbing up and down in a large Cast-Iron Cauldron pot with an apple in his mouth.

Last but not least, the host of the event, Tom Holland was naked and speared through with a spit rotating slowly over the fire, apple in his mouth also speared through. 

Another pre-recorded statement from Tom. “Don’t just stare…get to eating! Enjoy the first annual Spider-Man Buffet.”


End file.
